


Between the sides

by AsinisWriting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Creepy Moriarty, F/M, Fear Play, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsinisWriting/pseuds/AsinisWriting
Summary: What if Jim Moriarty falls for a girl?And what if that girl works for Sherlock Holmes?I have to choose a side...





	1. Street

I'm standing on a lonely street, rain is pouring. He holds a gun against my head, the cold of the metal at my brow. I'm afraid. I know that it would take nothing to pull the trigger and end my life. His eyes are fixed on me. He's waiting, but I don't know for what. The more he waits, the bigger becomes my fear. The cold gun at my skin, feels like it freezes my brain. I can't think, I just feel. The fear, the despair, the pain of knowing that I'm going to die. My hands are shakeing, the knife lies down at the ground. It fell down, when he appered.  
His finger at the trigger, he steps at my side, just a few centimeters are between us. He leans over to my ear. »I'll all be over soon«, he whispers, I can hear the fun in his voice. He is making fun of me, because I'm afraid and he isn't. Why he should be? I swollow my fear. »It won't«, I whisper back. »Killing me will not bring you anything at all« I don't know why, but he chuckles. He is a psycho, I'm very sure. But I like him, I adore him. He's perfect in every way. I'm in love with a psychopath, a serial killer. And I don't regret anything, because everything I've done, everything I've worked for, was just preparation. Preparation for this moment. I know that it is my fade to die from his gun. To let him shoot me in my head. But why it is so hard to let it all go? I close my eyes. »Do it«, I whisper. I'm not ready, but who would? I wait, I hear the rain, my breath, his breath. And, finally, a click.  
Nothing happens, when I slowly open my eyes. The cold at my brow had disappered. I look down. His gun lays at my feet. And suddendly I know, that it is empty. He didn't want to kill me. He wanted to play with my mind, making me dance. And I like it, when he does that. I love when I'm his helpless victim. And I know, that he knows that too. I raise my head. He stands at the end of the street, smiling his smile, like he always does to his victims. My eyes meet his. I don't know why I'm alive. I see the satisfied look in his eyes, he loves it, he loves to play. »No«, he answers, still smiling. »I need you« I don't know what he is talking about. I can't move, it is like his eyes paralysed me. He turns his back at me. »See you next time, my dear« His goodbye was happy, his voice full of joy. He walks away. I'm still there looking at the direction he used, when he leaves. Then I bend down, and take the gun. The metal was shiny and of silver color. I stare at it, knowing, that he would come back to get his gun. And to get me, because I'm his victim. The one, with a deadly gun, the one, that his game was made for. And I know, that he loves to play. He loves to play me...


	2. Gun

I waited for him. Hours, days, weeks. Never saw him, never got a text, nothing. I didn't know what I waited for. But his gun was still there, where I put it. And I knew that he will come to get it back.  
One day, I set on the window, looking outside, watching the pouring rain. It is London, so I know rain. As often, I took the gun, he gave to me this rainy day in the street. Turning it in my hands, I look at the shiny metal, which feels cold and smooth in my hands.  
Why did he leave it behind? As a gift? For me? Or just as a reminder, that he is still after me? I don't know. But what I know is, that its probably the most dangerous gift anyone ever gave to me. But he is not just anyone. He is a psychopath, that's for sure. Is it just a game? I don't know...  
The calming noise of the rain on the window made me sleepy. Like a little, soft drum the drops hit the glass. It was something on it, something hypnotizing, something calming. I like rain. I like to watch it fall down. Like a little concert on my window. Just for me.  
The rain let me forget about my anxious thinking, let the gun fade away from my mind. But why it was suddenly so cold on my nape? I felt a movement, sliding down my skin and the hair at my nape raised up. My first intention was to scream, but a hand sneaked over my mouth, I felt a warm breath next to my ear.  
"Shh...its all fine..." His voice was soft and calm, I could hear the grin it it. My heart started pounding, my puls quickens, feeling his hand slide around my waist to my belly, slowly and soft. "You knew that I would come for you, didn't you?", he whispered near my ear, his hot breath hit my skin and it felt like a burning flame. I nodded slightly, feeling his hand on my jaw, when he moved his hand down from my mouth, his thumb softly pulled down my bottom lip for a moment. His touch made me shiver. I was afraid. And just loved to be.  
"You know...you can talk honey...", he cooed amused, when his hand slid away from my waist. My eyes followed his hand, as he took the gun. "I knew you would keep it..." The cold barrel of the gun slid along my cheek, leaving a freezing feeling, where it touched my skin. Turning my head I followed the movement, but suddenly his grip on my jaw went steady. I didn't want to struggle against it. He would hurt me, without a second thought. The risk was to high.  
His touch forced me to look straight out of the window into the rain, when I felt his hand on my shoulder again, slowly sliding down to my waist, just like he did before. My body strains, but I try ro stay calm, I can her my fast puls in my ears. "Of course...I kept it...", I finally whispered, answering his question. I heard a chuckle behind me, feeling his hand moving down my body just a little bit more.  
"I knew you would...I think I begin to understand, why Johnnyboy likes you so much..." I gasp for breath, surprised and shocked. It was not a secret that John and I were very close, almost like siblings, but nothing more. Did he want to say, that John felt more towards me?  
I felt his hot breath next to my ear again, and his chuckle went even more mocking. "We..." - "Hush!", he suddenly ordered and I closed my mouth immediatly. "Hussh...", he repeated very soft and smooth. "Don't speak..." I felt his nose slid along my skin, between my eye and ear, down to my jawbone.  
A shiver ran down my face, where his nose touched it. I tryed to turn my head again, but his hand was still on the other side of my jaw and stooped me, softer this time. "Don't rush it dearie...we'll have enough time to talk another day...", he cooed, obviously enjoying the control he had over me. Suddenly I felt his hand on my waist, with moved over to my belly, as his other hand pulled dowm my hair slowly, to reach my neck.  
I just let it happen and close my eyes, my shaky breath insnc with my racing heartbeat. His lips touched my neck, sliding along my skin, I felt his breath.  
"Unfortunatly I need to go now honey...", he wispered after a few moments, his mouth still near my neck, when he suddenly gently bit into my skin. I gasped surprised, he just chuckled.  
"Take this as a friendly warning...my dear...", he whsipered near my ear. "I will come for you...I. Owe. You."  
His words sent a shiver down my spine, when the heat of his breath next to my ear disappeared. I immediatly turned around, but the flat was empty, besides a apple on the floor. A dark red apple, untouched, besides an I and a U, with had been cut out of it. Between that, the apple wasn't touched. Enough place for a bite, just like he did with Sherlock once. But this time with me. But the great game was over...what was this now?  
Is it just a game? I don't know...


End file.
